


The King’s Queen

by Thedeadwalks



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Vampires, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedeadwalks/pseuds/Thedeadwalks
Summary: The vicious leader of the Sanctuary finds the reader’s group. But things don’t go as expected...





	The King’s Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally planned out a smutty ending to this, but college deadlines got in the way. So when I get the time I might do a follow-up part.

Your shaking fingers clutched at the denim on your thighs. Your knees were digging uncomfortably into the dirt but you just about noticed because of how scared you were in that moment. Your eyes squeezed shut at the sound of the wooden bat connecting with hard bone; the sound of the third victim from your group meeting their gruesome end.

He started laughing then, a deep rough laugh that filled the small clearing you were in. Forcing your eyes open you saw him leaning backwards, almost uncomfortably, before he waved the wooden bat up into the air by his side.

“… and she, she is a vampire bat!”

You only caught the last words of his outburst, but even that was enough to make a shudder run through you. He was teasing you now, having some fun with his prey. You were the last person in your group left alive at this point, and you weren’t sure exactly how much longer that would remain true.

You were brought out of your thoughts almost instantly when you heard the sound of his boots making their way over to you, the clinking of the buckles getting louder with each step he took. Then he was in front of you. You kept your head faced down to the floor, your eyes frantically scanning the scuffed and dirty black boots in front of you. Everything froze for what felt like hours, then suddenly he was crouched in front of you, far too close for comfort.

A shiver ran through you as you felt a leather-covered hand grip your chin, pulling your face up to meet his. Your breath caught in your throat immediately as you saw the face of your captor properly for the first time. He was grinning, a predatory, selfish grin that made his skin crinkle around his deep black eyes. His chin was covered in greying stubble, but you couldn’t tear your eyes away from his grin – perfect pearly white teeth, with two sharp, long fangs either side. Your mouth hung open in shock as you stared, thoughts whirling around your head. You had heard the rumours, from others you had passed and met out on the roads, everyone in this part of town had heard them. The rumours of the Saviors, of the large community they called the Sanctuary, and more worryingly, of their vicious and ruthless leader. You had previously dismissed the rumours that he was some sort of monster, a creature of the night, just like the legend of Dracula himself, but now, just inches away from his shiny white fangs, you couldn’t deny them any longer.

“What’s your name, kitten?”, he drawled out to you. His voice was still as deep as it was earlier, but calmer now as he spoke to you. His fingers left your chin to run through the hair on his jaw, and he let out a deep sigh as you struggled to reply to his question.

“Sorry about your friends doll, you know… how I…”, he brought the bat between you both, banging it into the dirt a few times to get his point across before he continued, chuckling darkly to himself as he did so, ‘I promise my people safety. They work for me, and I keep them safe, and those sorry fucks pissed me off.” His eyes were searching your face, waiting for any kind of reaction from you. His gloved hand came up again, this time smoothing over your neck, brushing your hair behind you. You saw how his tongue swept over one of his fangs hungrily as he inspected the clear skin of your neck. A shiver ran through you as you watched him, wondering if this was your end too, if this is how you’re supposed to die, at the hands of the fearless vampire in front of you.

He grinned then, aware of how uneasy you were. His tongue swept over his fangs, before he continued, the cocky edge back in his voice.

“But you,” he drawled out, “you are something else. A fucking beautiful little thing, and I, well I think it’s ‘bout time I found a mate.” His grin grew impossibly bigger then, the power and authority radiating off him. “…and I think you just might be the one.”

You couldn’t speak, couldn’t move as his words swam around your mind. Moments later he stood, leaning back onto his heels dramatically, digging the end of the still-dripping bat into the ground to steady himself. Everything was starting to blur as panic washed over you, before you felt an arm grip your elbow, hoisting you up to your feet. He kept his grip on you, pulling you in closer to him, steadying you against his front as he barked orders at the men surrounding you both. You just about understood what was happening, the rush of men coming from every direction, some picking up the remains of what had been your friends, before he started walking you towards one of the trucks. Rounding the side of a dirty, grey truck, he opened the door, pushing you lightly to get in. You knew you had no choice, so you pulled yourself up and into the passengers seat, feeling his gaze on your ass as you did so.

“Oh you are going to be perfect, fuck yeah you are”

\- - - - -

You pulled uncomfortably at the hemline on the white dress you were currently wearing. It had been a few hours since you had first arrived here – at the Sanctuary. It was much bigger than you had heard from the rumours, tons more people than you had thought there would be, and given by the way everyone had kneeled automatically when he had walked you in, you knew he had this whole place under his strictest control. You looked out of the window next to you, the sky now turning a lush navy, and you sighed, knowing that one of his people would be knocking any minute now.

8 o’clock sugar, I’ll have someone bring you up. That’s the last thing he said to you before he left, leaving you in the small bedroom holding the dress he had given you. You had reluctantly put it on, not wanting to know what the consequences would be otherwise.

A harsh knocking brought you out of your thoughts, and just a mere second later the door was opening, a young man stepping into your view.

“He’s ready for you now Miss”, was all he said. He looked nervous, worried almost, and you nodded, thankful that he wasn’t trying to make conversation, before following him up the metal stairs to what you assumed to be Negan’s room. The man knocked the door, before taking a step back, his hands gripping onto the strap of the gun hanging from his shoulder.

“Bring her in”, was all you heard from inside, the deep drawl of a voice that was unmistakably his. The man next to you opened the door, wordlessly gesturing for you to enter.

Your mouth hung open slightly in shock as you walked in, the room unlike anything you had seen since the dead had started to walk the Earth. The giant plush bed, the sparkling chandeliers, the floor-to-ceiling window, it looked like something out of a magazine and you couldn’t help but look. Reality came flooding back to you however when your eyes met those of your captor. He was sat behind a dark mahogany desk, his feet resting barefoot on top, the biggest grin you had ever seen sat smugly on his face as he watched you.

“You like what you see princess? Cause I sure as fuck do.”

Your eyebrows knitted together in both disgust and confusion, and before you could ask what he wanted he spoke.

“Come take a seat,” he drawled out, before swinging his legs down, and patting his thigh. You hesitated, thought for sure he was joking, and then gave up when he repeated the action. Walking slowly over to the desk, you manoeuvred yourself onto his lap, uncomfortably fiddling with your hands as you did so. Your eyes were trained onto your hands, not daring for one second to look at him, and yet you could tell he was still grinning, thoroughly enjoying himself.

You were both quiet for a few minutes, before he moved his hand up, brushing the hair off your neck softly, leaving a featherlight touch behind. His other hand moved to meet your hip, stopping just above the hemline of your dress. You shivered at the contact, causing a light chuckle to escape him - even through the material of your dress you could feel how cold his skin was, making goosebumps now appear over your own. You swallowed then, having finally built up the courage to speak.

“Why did you bring me here?” You asked, keeping your gaze on your hands. He was silent for a moment, before you felt an icy finger under your chin, pulling your up to face his.

“Because,” he started, followed by a deep sigh. “Because I’ve been running this place since the world went to shit, and I need someone around, someone to help… someone like you.”

You were about to protest, to question his motives, when continued.

“I saw you out there earlier darlin’, I beat the shit out of your fucking friends and you didn’t blink an eye. Hell if I knew any better I’d say you watched the whole thing, probably fucking enjoyed it too.” His hands came around you then, meeting on your hip and pulling you in closer to him, “and I’ve been looking for someone, someone who can help rule this place, someone with some guts ya know?” A shiver ran through you as you felt the tip of his nose graze over the skin of your neck. “I mean looking like a damn angel is just a big fat bonus”

“You want me to rule this place? Like be in charge? But I- I don’t know how, I don’t even know you or-“

He laughed at that, a deep hearty chuckle that had you thinking obscene thoughts for just a second. You looked at him, his tanned skin making the long, pointed white fangs stand out even more as he laughed.

“Oh darlin’, I’m sure we can work something out”, the back of his fingers ran over your bare neck as he spoke, making a shiver run through you at the thought of what was about to happen next.

  
\- - - - - -

A smile graced your lips as you took in the man next to you. His usual cockiness, his over-confident swagger gone as he slept. You took a moment to take in the details, each and every small scar that covered his torso, the dark trail of hair that led down his stomach, disappearing under the blankets. You jumped slightly as another bolt of lightning lit up the lavish room, the rain hammering against the large windows. Your hand reached up to your bare neck, subconsciously feeling over the now-healed scars there, and you sighed, happy that you were here, warm and safe, laying comfortably next to your husband. You were content here, the first you had really felt at home since the dead started walking, and you smiled again, moving yourself closer to Negan, curling yourself into his side. He was the ruler of the Sanctuary, the King of the apocalypse, and now you were his queen. 


End file.
